warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dark/Season one/Cendre
Mistlepaw- I smiled as my friend padded towards me. "Hey, Mist!" Sunpaw waved her tail. "Hey, Sunny!" I mewed. Sunpaw came to a stop and sat in front of the me. "I found a huge bunch of super soft moss today. Gorserunner asked me to take some friends, so I'm taking you, Ivypaw, and Splashpaw. We're going to meet him back at the rock where I found the moss, by the creek," Sunpaw informed me. "You wanna come?" I tilted my head. "Why don't you take someone other than me?" Sunpaw rolled her eyes, and prodded me with a white paw. "Because, it's your day, silly!" "It is?" I blinked. Sunpaw had thing, where she would spend one day with her other friends, and the next day with me. She made this up because her friends didn't like me, seeing as she was the most popular apprentice. I know it's a bit wierd, but I'm glad I get to seen time with her, all the same. It's not like I have any other friends. "Yeah, duh! Let's go!" Sunpaw sprang to her paws, and I followed, slowly. Splashpaw and Ivypaw were waiting by the entrance. Ivypaw was glaring at me, her green eyes shimmering with annoyance and hate. Splashpaw was looking at the sky. I looked at it, too. Far away, I saw streaks of pink, orange, and violet. Soon dusk would be upon us. Sunpaw lead out out of camp, Splashpaw and Ivypaw on either side. The two she-cats were glaring at me, as if they were guarding Sunpaw, and I was an enemy prisoner, even though it was ''my ''day with Sunpaw. I didn't care, though. I'd learned to put up with them. We trotted through the grassy plains and hills of WindClan, our home. As we passed a bunch of heather bushes, I paused and picked a small part of a stalk of heather. Carefully, with two claws, I tucked it behind one of my black ears, hoping it looked nice. ''I'll check my reflection in the creek, ''I decided. I didn't care much about beauty, but I didn't mind the occasional heather stalk behind my ear. "Ew!" A voice sneered ahead of me. I glanced up expecting to get my ear cuffed, but no, just Ivypaw's face contorted with disgust. "That looks terrible on you!" Then, she turned to Splashpaw. "Splashpaw, can you get those heather flowers Mistlepaw's wearing, and put them on me?" Ivypaw asked. Splashpaw obliged, padding over to me. Her face remained emotionless, like always, but Splashpaw's pale eyes betrayed something else. A faint trace of anger. At me? I remainded still as a stone, only flinching slightly, as she plucked my earpiece off with her teeth. The pale gray tabby spun around, gracefully, and returned to Ivypaw. A smirk was stuck on Ivypaw's ugly face, as Splashpaw placed the heather stalk behind Ivypaw's white ear. I almost wanted to swipe at her, but I was much too calm and passive. "What took you so long, Sunpaw?" Gorserunner's mew broke me out of my abnormally dark thoughts. "What took ''you ''so long, Gorse?" Sunpaw shot back, with a teasing voice. Gorserunner rolled his eyes. "Whatever, and my name's Gorserunner, by the way." Ivypaw interrupted thier conversation. "Can we puh-lease get collecting? I have to be at claw-dying soon! RiverClan just sent in some new sunset orange dyes!" She pleaded, her voice filled with fake honey. "Yeah, yeah, party pooper," Gorserunner said, frowning. I liked him. He was one of the few cats that saw through Ivypaw's act. Gorserunner lead us over the hill. Sunpaw was right. The clump of moss was huge. I gaped at it, slowly following the other cats. It was a jackpot! Beside Sunpaw, I delicately used my claws to tear off chunks of the moss. "I think that's all!" Gorserunner declared, leaving a small patch of moss, so it would grow back faster. "Gather your moss, and let's head back." I nodded, and started to pick up the moss in my jaws, but a push sent me skidding sideways, almost falling into the river. The moss flew out of my jaws. "Ivypaw!" Sunpaw gasped, glaring at her friend. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she said, making big eyes. "I accidentally slipped on my moss." Gorserunner said nothing, just rolled his eyes. I picked up some moss in my jaws, and tucked the rest under my chin. "Reaphy!" I mewed, muffled by the moss. Ivypaw and Splashpaw nodded, while Sunpaw waved her tail. We followed Gorserunner moving more quickly then before. Ivypaw tried to say something to me in the way back, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. I silently thanked StarClan for the moss in her mouth. As we neared camp, I heard a grieif-stricken yowl. I raced inside camp, wondering what the commotion was about. There, in the center of camp, stood Nightbracken. His amber eyes were wide. The deputy turned towards Littlestream. "Take two cats. Find Cloudleap's patrol. Tell her to return them to camp. We don't need RiverClan's medicine cats. It's too late. Hawktail is dead." Cinders- I raced through the grass, wind billowing against me. I couldn't keep Bright waiting! There! I spotted the gorse bush. "Cinders! There you are!" A voice called. "What took you so long?" I slowed as I heard the bush. "Sorry, Bright!" I said through my catch: two rabbits and a small mouse. She smiled at me, green eyes droopy with exhaustion. I dropped the prey at her paws. The old she-cat took a bite of one of the rabbits. "Cinders... I need to tell you something," she said, her voice creaking. I lied down in front of her, gray head on my paws. "Yeah..?" She took another bite. "You're growing into a fine young tom, ten moons of age. Ten moons since your mother gave you to me." I pricked my ears. "Do you mean you're going to tell me?" I asked. I'd always wanted to know who my parents were. Bright never said anything other than that they came from the Clans, a group of cats from the lake. I'd waited, one day every half-moon, wondering if some cat would see me, and recognize me as their son. Bright nodded. "I'm getting there." She let out a hacking cough. "Bright!" I exclaimed. "Do you need me to get you catmint?" Bright shook her head. "N-no. I'll be fine," she reassured me. Still, I twitched my ears nervously. "Anyway, I'm getting old. That means-" "No you're not!" I cut her off. She let out a laugh that sounded more like a groan. "Yes I am, and you know it. That means," Bright continued. "I need more care." I shook my head. "You're not... Leaving, are you?" Bright smiled sadly. "Yes, I am." No. The only kind cat that I've ever known. Leaving. She raised me. Leaving. She taught me how to survive, how to hunt. Leaving. No. "B-but... No! I'll hunt extra long! Bring you back twice the prey I already do! Anything! You can't leave!" I protested, tears swimming in my eyes. Bright stretched her ginger-yellow tail out to me, wiping away my tears. "I have to. The only place I can get he care I need is from the furless." "T-the furless?" My eyes widened. I mean no offense to her, but that's low. "Yes, the furless. You know the barn?" Bright asked. I nodded. "I'm going there. That way, I can still sustain myself, but the furless will mend me if I'm injured. I might even live with them," she mused. "I'm coming with you," I begged. "No." She shook her head. "I have another place for you." I opened my mouth to protest, but she spoke first. "Your mother. Your mother told me, that when you were ten moons old, I would have you join the Clans. Or a Clan, rather. WindClan." I nodded. "The cats that live in the hills." Bright purred. "Yes, good. Now, your mother was a WindClan warrior named Dewshine. Your father was a ThunderClan warrior named Stormclaw." Dewshine and Stormclaw, I mused. Sure, they were odd names, but they were my parents'. "They loved each other very much. But it was a forbidden love. Your mother became pregnant, with half-Clan kits. Half-Clan kits were to be killed on sight for 'impure' blood. Then, one day, your mother's kits were born. You and another, who was stillborn. Then Stormclaw died in a border skirmish with ShadowClan. Dewshine didn't know if she could trust her friends enough to keep the secret. So, she talked to the first rouge she saw, me, and gave you up." She was only trying to protect me. I had a newfound love for my mother. But my father was dead. "I-is she still alive?" I asked, my voice light. Bright shook her head. "I don't know. It's been ten moons. Maybe." I swished my tail. "I'll join WindClan," I said, hoping to sound convincing. I was not going to join. If they killed their own kind, there's now way they'll take in a rouge. I just had to reassue Bright, though. "Now, will you escort me to the barn?" I nodded numbly. "Already?" But Bright said nothing, only shakily rose to her paws. As we exited the gorse bush, I let her lean against me, for stability. We trekked to the barn in slow silence. I spotted the red structure looming in the distance. I almost wanted to run away, but I had to walk Bright back. When we reached the barn two cats were were perched on the fence. I glanced at the at Bright. "You didn't say anything about other cats," I whispered. Bright smiled. "This is Joy," She said nodding to the pale gray she-cat. Her white splashes where faint against her fur. "And her mate, Jack." A muscaluar tabby stood whispered something in his mate's ear. "They're old friends of mine," Bright informed me. Joy glanced at me, then at Bright. "I thought it was only you." Her voice didn't sound mad, or scornful. "It's just me. He was only escorting me here," Bright assured her. Jack narrowed his eyes at me. I dipped my head. "Hello," I said, trying to assure them I was no threat. Jack seed to relax, but his amber eyes burned into mine. "I guess this is it," I whispered to the only cat that had ever shown me love. Bright smiled faintly, now. "Farewell, my son." I wasn't her son, but it felt right. "Be sure to visit. And don't forget to find yourself a mate and raise a beautiful family. Goodbye." I licked her ear. "I'll visit you, I promise. Bye, mother." I turned to Jack and Joy. "Take care of her. Please." Joy smiled understandingly, and in that moment I knew they could be trusted. "We will," Jack said. "Goodbye," I said one last time to Bright. Bright purred and slipped under the fence. "I love you," I murmured as she padded away, beside Jack and Joy. I wasn't sure where the words came from, but under the dusk sky, I whispered, "May StarClan light your path." The End. Category:Into the Dark Category:Swiftclaw05's Fanfics Category:Swiftclaw's Shows Category:Into the Dark Episodes